mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Гонщик Дербі
Гонщик Дербі ( ) — десята пісня шостого сезону My Little Pony: Дружба – це диво, яка була виконана в епізоді "Перегони". Виконується під час Еплвудського Дербі, коли Рейнбоу Деш, Реріті й Еплджек перехоплюють славу в Скуталу, Світі Бель та Епл Блум відповідно. Також мелодія пісні грає під час того, як ШКМ з їхніми сестрами роблять карти, а також під час повторних перегонів. Українська версія = thumb|300px|Уперед, гонщик дербі! :Поні ::Так! Так! Так! :Еплджек ::Зірка я на перегонах, ::Традиційний в мене карт. :Реріті ::Зірка я на перегонах, ::Збудувала справжній скарб. :Деш ::Зірка я, бо блискавична, ::Не пережене ніхто. :к'юті-марок ::От кошмар! Куди б сховатись? ::Не моє це авто! :Поні ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Так! Так! Так! :Реріті ::Це шедевр, це мистецтво, ::Витвір мій уяви. :Еплджек ::Дотрималась традицій я, ::Такої хочу слави. :Деш ::Зрозумійте, що я ас, ::Жодних шансів нема в вас. :к'юті-марок ::Як же повернути час, ::Щоб змінилося все в раз? :Поні ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Так! Так! Так! :Реріті ::Всіх увагу привернути, ::Щоб медаль свою здобути. :Деш ::Треба газу ще піддати ::І хутчіш від всіх тікати. :Еплджек ::Не хвилюйсь, мала, ми скоро ::Фініш вже перетнемо. :Блум ::Та яка тепер різниця? ::Ми ж останніми йдемо. :Реріті ::Глянь, яка до нас увага, ::Дочекалися ми слави. :Деш ::Скуталу, міцніш тримайся, ::А вони хай ловлять ґави. :Реріті ::В нас найсміливіший карт! :Еплджек ::Традиції вам не жарт! :Деш ::Вперед несе нас азарт! :к'юті-марок ::Поверніть нас всіх на старт! :Поні ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Уперед, гонщик дербі! ::Так! Так! :Шукачі к'юті-марок: Обережно! |-| Оригінальна версія = thumb|300px|Уперед, гонщик дербі! :Поні ::Go, go, go! :Еплджек ::Check me out, racin' the Derby ::Check out my old-fashioned cart :Реріті ::Check me out, racing the Derby ::In my original work of art :Деш ::Check me out, faster than ever ::There's nopony can catch me now :к'юті-марок ::Let me out, I'd do it over ::If I only knew how! :Поні ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go, go! :Реріті ::My cart's the most original ::Designed with imagination :Еплджек ::My cart's the most traditional ::Just plain, no complications :Деш ::Look at me, I am the ace ::Might as well give up the chase :к'юті-марок ::Wish we could stop this race ::Start again and do it our way :Скуталу: Having any fun yet? :Епл Блум: Nope! Maybe if we could go a little faster! :Поні ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go, go! :Реріті ::Gotta get some attention ::If I want that ribbon :Деш ::Gotta push the limit further ::Blow away the competition :Еплджек ::Gotta coast on through ::Just relax, we're gonna cruise it :Блум ::Guess I don't really care ::Since we're clearly gonna lose it :Реріті ::See, everypony's watching ::Presentation is a glory :Деш ::Just passed you, even faster ::Speed is king, end of story :Рарити ::Bigger, bolder down the track :Еплджек ::Love the view from the back of the pack :Деш ::Won't stop, we're on the attack :к'юті-марок ::Too late to take it all back! :Поні ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go— :Шукачі к'юті-марок: Look out! en:Derby Racers ru:Derby Racers pl:Derby Racers